The Way I Love You
by mellehz
Summary: ONE SHOT. PWP. Will's POV. How he loves his wife Elizabeth. Full summary inside.


**Alright, so this is pure smut. I'm hoping I can work this into a roleplay with my friend, and have Will write this story. I basically want him to write erotic literature for Elizabeth. Thus this is in his POV. **

**THIS IS THE MILD VERSION, THE FULL, UNCUT VERSION CAN BE FOUND HERE:  
www. freewebs. com/ mellehwelleh/ loveyou. htm  
REMOVE THE SPACES. I highly recommend you read the uncut version, because that's what I'm most proud of. I had to cut a lot of it out to be able to post it on here. IF THAT LINK DOES NOT WORK YOU CAN FIND IT IN THE FANFICTIONS SECTION OF MY WEBSITE.  
**

**The way I love you**

_This is the way I love you, this how we share our love._

I look up from my spot atop the covers as you enter our room, the room we've shared for six years and counting. You're a vision of radiance; your hair cascades down your slender neck, golden honey curls. I love to bury my nose in your hair and breathe in your heavenly scent while you sleep. The scent of apple…or cinnamon…or perhaps a mixture. Whatever the fragrance, it calms me; lets me know you're there with me.

Your loose fitting gown trails a little behind as you seat yourself at your vanity, picking up your brush. Our eyes connect in the mirror and we acknowledge each other. You smile, a smile reserved for me and me only. I sit up a bit as you begin to brush your locks. My eyes scan your body.

Your gown accentuates your curves in all the right places, especially the curve of your hips. Your waist is slim, but not too slim, the result of giving birth to our son and daughter. You're perfect. Not too big, not too small, _perfect_.

Your lips are pouted as you work at a knot in your hair, eventually tugging it free. Your lips…the way they pout automatically, without your knowledge. It makes me smile.

You set down your brush and stand up, walking over to the door and closing it to retire for the night. I watch as you open the windows slightly, the curtains dancing in the small breeze. My eyes grow soft as you turn to face me, a few curls falling onto your chest and over your face.

My eyes are drawn to your chest as it rises and falls with each breath you take. Your gown is low enough to reveal the space between your breasts. My eyes scan over each peak, my breath hitching in my throat as you walk towards me.

"Yes, William?" You asked mockingly, noticing my gaze.

I shake my head; I am at a loss for words. You crawl over to your space on our bed and lay on your side, facing me.

"You only look at me like that when you want something," You smirk, and I open my mouth to protest.

"No, I—" I am cut short when you silence me with a finger to my lips.

"Shhh…" You whisper and move closer, moving your hand away from my face.

"I love you, Elizabeth," I murmur and your eyes light up at my declaration.

"I love you _more_," You grin and in an instance, you are on top of me.

"Oh yeah?" I laugh and hold onto your waist, "I love _you_ more." It's a challenge, a rather hopeless one at that considering we both love each other equally.

"Show me then." You command softly, and I grin.

"How?" I already know how, but I ask anyway.

You lean down so that your mouth is right beside my ear, "Make love to me." You whisper, which sends shivers down my spine.

"As you wish."

I get up and walk over to the door to lock it, as is our custom considering the intrusion we could receive if we left it unlocked. My stomach tightens in a knot as you spread yourself out across the bed, beckoning me.

I crawl over to you and reach out to touch your hip. In response your hand automatically reaches for the buttons at my shirt, cleverly unhooking them and leaving my shirt dangling, my chest exposed. I can feel your eyes burning into my skin and I smile. You sit up and pull the material from my shoulders and drop it onto the floor. I sigh as you move your arms around my neck and pepper kisses along my shoulder and chest.

I rub your arms; your milky skin is as soft as silk. My fingers undo the ties of your gown, and I watch as you pull it off, throwing it over the side of the bed as well.

Quickly, I pull off my trousers and throw them away. We are both nude now, the way it is meant to be. You pull me gently to lie down with you against the soft pillows, facing each other. My eyes scan your naked body.

Your skin is delightfully soft, and I run a finger down your neck, traveling down your arm. My eyes are drawn to your full, round breasts, the breasts I have felt pressing against my bare chest for six full years of wonderful love making, the breasts that I long to touch, to feel, to kiss…

I reach out and brush my thumb over one peak, eliciting a soft sigh from your mouth. Your nipple hardens under my touch, and my heart beats faster with excitement. You reach for my head and pull my face down gently, and I latch my mouth onto your erect peak. I hear only soft moans and sighs as I swirl my tongue around. I reach for your other breast and rub gently, feeling your other nipple harden against my palm. The milk you have stored for our child has only recently left your breasts, and it excites me to know they are all mine now. Your beautiful peaks are _mine_.

I pull away and lift my head, noticing you have shut your eyes. My body has fiercely reacted to the attentions I bestowed upon your breasts naught a minute before.

"Will…" I hear my name, and I know it is time.

I am dimly aware of my own need as I move up your body, resting my full weight on your middle, my excitement grinding into your thigh. In an instant I am reminded of my own desire and I feel the burn of anticipation wrack through my body, making me moan softly.

I feel your hands as they move down my lower back to rest on my behind, urging me. I cannot take it anymore; I need to feel you surrounding me, so I push my hips up and we finally join. Your moans and sighs amplify as I push my hardness completely inside of you. We are one.

You wrap your legs around me firmly, and I lift my head to look down at you. My love, you are a vision of beauty; your cheeks are flushed and your eyes are sparkling in the candlelight. Your arms wrap around my neck and in response I lower my lips and kiss you softly, beginning to move my hips.

Your sighs get lost in our kiss as we dance, a dance we have shared for six years; a dance I will never, ever tire of. The dance of our love.

We are connected through body and soul every night as we dance. With our foreheads pressed together and our passion souring for one another, we bring ourselves to completion. And tonight is no different. I rock and grind my hips hard against you, moaning as you match the pace. You pant and groan, writhing in pleasure underneath my body. I can feel drops of perspiration forming on my forehead and cheeks, and you press your lips against me, tasting my saltiness.

With our foreheads pressed together I can feel your walls tightening as pleasure surges through your body. You cry out, moaning my name over and over as you peak.

This sends me over the edge. I groan and release, my seed seeping out and filling you to the brim. My whole body feels like it is floating, the immense pleasure nearly overwhelming. I cry out one last time, and relax above you, my head leaning on your shoulder as I am finally sated.

I nuzzle your neck, peppering soft kisses all over your skin, and in response your hands tighten around my lower back. I sigh, and make no move to get off you any time soon. I am still lost within your depths.

"I love you, my prince," You whisper into my ear and kiss my lobe.

I am overcome with emotion, but I cannot help it. I have been in love with you ever since we met, and I will love you until the day I die, and beyond.

"I love you too, my Elizabeth," I reply and lean my forehead against yours, looking into your moist eyes.

The amazing feeling of being intimate with you, my darling Elizabeth, is everlasting. You are my everything. You are my strength, but then again, you are my weakness, as my heart aches for you when you are not near. Every night when we peel off our clothes and delve into the passions and desires of one another, I am reminded that only I will ever touch you and kiss you in such a way. And only you will ever love me and have my heart, forever and always.

_This is the way I love you, this how we share our love._

**FIN**


End file.
